Puppy Love
by crAzy-chIChI
Summary: Hey this story was written 4o'clock in the morning. I hope its a good story. I love writing about romance. So r+r.


****************************************************  
Hey it's another story from the little kid. Well,  
just read this one......Please!?  
  
It was a peaceful morning in Hyrule. I looked out   
my window and started a the flowers. Then something interupted  
me from my peaceful moment. "Zelda!" It was Impa, my caretaker  
calling me. Since I became eleven she always bothered me. "Someones  
outside for you! He's waiting for you." She stopped and walked away.  
I opened my door and went to the garden.  
  
When I got there it was Link. The boy who was titled "Hero  
of Time." But I was titled Princess of Destiny. Everyone said we make  
a perfect match but Link probaly hates me. Its like he never visits  
but for some odd reason he has come today. "Uh, hey Zelda."  
He gave a sweet smile at me. Thats odd he usually gives a sad face  
of serious face at me. "Hey.So what for Link?" He turned a little  
red. "You wanna go on a date with me?" I gasped. A date! You   
disturbed my most peaceful time on a date! Were eleven years old.  
"I, mean......hang out. What did I say on a date. You know I was just  
kidding. Hehe." He gave a little laugh. Now I was totally confused.  
Was this a date or a hang out time? Nah maybe just hang out. "Uh sure.But  
you know my father doesn't want me to go out of the castle."  
  
"Oh don't be a little goody." Link gave a snotty laugh. Okay  
I get it. Link does have some funny liking feelings about me. Well,he's  
suppose to. But now he shows it. "What! I am no goody for goodnesses  
sakes! I just said my dad doesn't like me going out the castle. Just follow  
me through my secret passage." He did what I said. " Uh, sorry I said that  
Zelda. I didn't mean that." Link gave an innocent look. "Its okay."  
We snuck inside the castle. Tiptoed through the halls and into my  
chamber. "Okay, here is my secret passage." I whispered. My key   
fell on the rug and I picked it up. Then I opened a little wall passage and  
put the key inside the slot. As I did that a voice came. "Zelda! Where are you!"  
The door opened and I went in and grabbed Link.  
  
We made it through a long dark way. FInally we reached to the side ot  
Hyrule Castle in Hyrule Field. "Phew your kinda smart Zelda." Link exhaled his air.  
"Thats what happens when your the princess." I pointed to myself proudly. "Well lets go."  
He took two steps. "But where are we going?" I asked. "Er. I'll tell you later."  
We walked to the forest. It took a few minutes but that was okay. We entered   
Kokiri Forest finally. As soon as we got there little a kid ran up to us. "Hi Maggie."  
Link greeted her. "Hi Link. DO you wanna play with me today?" She gave a bright  
smile at him. "No thanx. I'm busy." Maggie looked at the girl next to Link. "Oh is  
it because of your girl friend?" She started to giggle. "No Maggie." Link looked really  
red. He grabbed my arm and we started to run. Then he took me to the Lost Woods.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Zelda." We stopped running in the middle of   
the Lost Woods. "Its okay." I forgave him. The sun was shining bright in the afternoon.  
"SO what are we gonna do?" Link bit his lips when I asked the question. "Um, just follow me."  
He ran as fast as he can. I followed him and I was running out of breath. Then there came   
a point when he just disapeared. My heart started to slow down but then faster because  
my panic for Link. What happened to him? Was he eaten by some creature or something?  
"Link! Where are you? " I called and my voice echoed.   
  
There was no answer. No sign of Link. Some footsteps came closer to me.   
My heart panted even faster. I turned around fast and it was just Link. "Oh Link! What!  
Where were you?" I gave a mad look at him. "Uh just hiding." He smiled. "You made  
me panic." The sky grew dark and a drop landed on my head. Then many drops  
came down hard. Then it started to thunder and lightning. "Follow me to my house!"   
The water soaked me and I started to shiver.I ran as fast as I can along with Link.   
My feet gotten tired and I tripped into a puddle. "C'mon Zelda we can't stop now.  
Were by a tree!" He gave me a hand up. Lightning strunk and the tree started to fall.  
  
He pushed me out and ran himself. I thought he would be killed. We kept running  
to the forest. SO Link does have great feelings for me. I never had so much but now I just   
do. We got out of the Lost Woods. It rained harder and we got to Links house. I climbed up his  
ladder and slipped a little but fell off. He caught me and we were both on the ground. "Thanx for  
saving my life." I got off of him. "No problem." He got up. I climbed the ladder  
and he followed .  
  
We got into the warm house. "How am I going to get to the castle?"  
I sat on the bed. "You'll stay here for the night." He sat on the floor. "Meanwhile you  
could use my bed to sleep on. I'll sleep on the floor with my extra blanket." He took it off the  
bed. "Really?" He nodded. "Thanx." "Well you know why? It's becasue I feel as your the one  
at such my young age. " He spreaded the blankets. "Oh really Link?" "Yup. "  
I covered my self in my soaked clothies all warm even in soaked clothes. "Well night Link."  
"Night." I closed my eyes and dreamed peacefully.  
  
THE END  
I hope it was a good story. Please reveiw this one. 


End file.
